The Fake Hero
by D3vilNeverCry
Summary: I have always been pretending, close my eyes and look away. With a borrowed courage, a fake power and an impossible dream, can i really walk this road to the end? What will i find at the end of my journey? Only in the last moment that i realized, the answer i seek have been right before me all along.
1. A boring day of a normal life

**A/N**: I never believe this day would come, I like reading fanfic but never thought of actually writing one (my English suck … BAD), this is basically my one-shot at glory so if i suck feel free to rub my face in.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything except the OC, i don't even own his power, lots of people will know where his power come from

* * *

Chapter 1: A normal day of a boring life

-...saki! Kurosaki! Class is over, you are free now.

I groggily sit up from my desk, vision unfocus, body ache, mouth drooling, brain not processing anything saw or heard. The teacher is looking at me with tired and displease eyes, the look you have when you know everything you said is just gonna fall on deaf ears.

-You know Kurosaki? The purpose of remedial lesson is to make up for all the things you missed while sleeping in class, not extra nap time.

I still sit there not quite awake yet, staring at him in a daze. The teacher just sight, probably wondering why he even try, silently packing his stuff and step out of the classroom. Moment later, my brain finally rev on full gear and i'm fully back to shitty role-play game called life again. Look like lesson is over, what was it about? Why did i even here to begin with? I know i have lots of free time but surely i must have more interesting things to do than come to class just to have something to do ... right? Maybe I'm really that pathetic.

Walking along the road back to my dorm, the sight i have seen everyday would awe many outsider. Tall, futuristic skyscraper, cleaning drone patrolling the street, a girl just flew over the traffic instead of waiting for the street light. This is Academy city, a city of ... academies, oh and laboratory too. Located just west of Tokyo and one-forth its size, enclaved by a great wall, this city can be consider one giant learning and research facility with technology 30 years ahead of the world.

What are they researching you ask? it's the dream of almost every kid in the world and no it's not pokemon, it's superpower. No, seriously! SUPERPOWER, yes, really! No i'm not deranged. You see by applying some hard-to-pronounce quantum theory, drug and hypnosis, one can become something like a protagonist of a shounen manga and that's suppose to be a perfectly scientific explanation. So yeah that pretty much sum up the crazy setting of my world.

Two years ago, after i finished middle school i begged my parent to let me come to AC because seriously guy, superpower! I was at a rebellious age that i think that life is too boring and the world is so dull ( i still think like that though) so the idea of superpower is like the On*piece to me, maybe i can finally become special, flying around kicking asses instead of sleeping through lectures... But in the end nothing have change much, i lately realized that when everyone is special, no one is and life did not change much, i got my power but it's a average power with a average level, i still go to school sleeping through remedial class with and average grade.

Yeah , average, that's how my life have always been. I've think that all i have to endure, all the total dicks, stuck up bitches, superficial, immature, the whole damn world i obsessed with sex, who got the best dress, the money, the honey, who's hot and who's not and i'm still don't have the right look, have the right friend.

Nothing change but the faces, the names and the trends. Yes that's from a song and no i don't think myself as emo, i maybe rarely talk with anyone, enjoy being alone ... like black color... ok maybe a little but i'm not antisocial, i can hold a conversation and get along well with people i like thank you very much, unless it's a girl ... I know alright! leave me alone.

Speaking of dicks and emos, a bunch of guy who fit the description to a T is harassing a middle school girl with flower on her head in the alley i just walk through. Normally i wouldn't have the capability to even notice her but like i said i have nothing to do so why not be a good samaritan one in a while.

The one who look like the leader of the group is in the middle of a lame pick-up line when i cut him off.

-Oh come on guy, go to a bar and surely you can find a girl with bigger jugs instead of a middle school girl.

The guys give a passing look, in which moment my power activate which is :" BEING COMPLETELY UNREMARKABLE", they turned back and say without even facing me.

- Get lost punk i don't play hero.

Diplomatic approach: failure - unforeseen stupidity detected!, should have expected that much. I sighted put my ahnd in to my pocket which i know is empty and take out a ... POKEBALL ... no it's a joke. What i took out is something you'll see very often in a shooting game, a handgun.

Technically it's something that LOOK like a handgun, i lied about my power, being completely unremarkable is more like a borned talent, my power is Projection, which let me create err i mean recreate everything i have seen, as long as it's existence is scientifically possible so no dragonball there. Basically i'm a walking armory, but due to my level 2 i can only create what i see for a short period of time, and i do mean what i SEE, i'm not capable of creating complex machinery yet to what i create is just the outer shell of the object, like a model. It's used to made up by a weird alloy of every material i know too but i'm learing to control which material it's made up, so far there is progress but little.

So yeah my potential is great but right now it's useless and only good for homely magic trick and mundane tools, like comb, the girl in my class love it, Oh! And intimidation too! which is what i'm doing right now.

The thugs instantly went pale, the girl who was just a little nervous before become stiff and swallow dry.

-Look here pals...

-No YOU look here ... PALS ... i still go some candy left from the last job so who want to go first or i can just spray and pray.

They took off running.

-Huh, bunch of pussy, you ok there?

The girl still look stiffed and tremble slightly ... mayble i should lower the g ...

-RUN!

Before i even finish that thought something smash into my right cheek and i hit the ground moments later, in my darken, starry vision i saw a spiky head guy in the same uniform as me lead the girl by the hand and high tail out of the alley.

WOW

JUST WOW

SERIOUSLY!

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

* * *

May or may not be continue depend on the review.


	2. That LUCKY BASTARD

**A/N**: the reason i choose 1st person perspective is because i suck at describing detail and as i mentioned before, my english SUCK.

This is my second attempt, enjoy,

* * *

Chapter 2: That LUCKY BASTARD

Waking up to the sound of the annoying sound of the alarm clock, I wonder why I even buy the accursed thing in the first place. I sit up tiredly on my bed and look around my familiar dorm room with minimum interest. I'm not a very big fan of coffee so morning is my natural enemy, usually I'll sleep in a little later and go to school late but right now I don't feel like going back to bed which indicated that last night I was in a bad mood. I can't remember why though.

Going through standard morning routine with my mind on autopilot, when I've finished changing and look at myself in the mirror, it all coming back to be with a wave of irritation.

Nothing weird happened and turned me into a sexy k-pop star overnight mind you. Everything look normal, short black hair, black dead-fish eyes, average stature and physique, overall analysis: AVERAGE which in turn mean completely normal, except the fact that there is a bruise on my cheek. I'll have to find something to cover it later but doing that mean constantly being reminded of it which aggravate me further.

After making myself look presentable with some bandages, which take long enough to make consider just staying at home and sleep it off, I go to my fridge to find something to eat. It's not because I realize the "Important of Academic Achievement" that the teacher have tried so hard to brainwash us with, it's just that this is the last day of school before summer break so I think it's courtesy to the teacher that I show up on time for class for ONCE, I'll probably just sleep through it again … like always.

The fridge is filled to the brim with multi flavor ice-cream with the label say "Haagen-Daz", today is chocolate day, I take one out along with a milk carton on the fridge door. A lot of people is worry when they saw my eating habit but I never give it much thought, after all the first criteria when choosing food is taste, not nutrition, at least for me.

It's not like I have a massive insatiable sweet-tooth or anything, it just that it's the only thing that I haven't gotten sick of, yet. When my parents agree for me to move here they've expressed their concern that I can't handle living alone since I have always been a slacker and only occasionally help out with choir. Back then I've said that I'm only slacking because they did all the work, if there is no one to help me I'll definitely do it by myself ... Yeah it turned out I'm just a slacker after all, and cooking proved to be a disaster and too much of a hassle.

Now I think a lot of you would start imagine that my room look like a dumpster. Well sorry to burst your bubble, I maybe a slacker but I enjoying things neat and orderly live on Haagen-Daz, take out and avoid a mess as much as possible so I don't have to clean it.

Speaking of clean it I just finish my breakfast, I wash the glasses of milk immediately so that it don't pile up and let the ice-cream container join its cousin in the overflowing sink, may be I have to take them out … soon … Anyway time to go.

It's still early in the morning so there is not a lot of people on the road, maybe the fact that this is the last day before summer break help. Damn it I'm starting to have second thought about this whole "courtesy to the teacher" things. Too late, already out of the dorm, may as well the through with this.

Stopping by Green Mart to get my weekly Jump, the place is mostly deserted except for a brown hair girl reading mange for free in the corner of the shop. She wears the uniform of some prestigious all girl school, Tokiwadai I think, so I guess not all of them are high-class ojou-sama after all. Well doesn't matter, she definitely not my type considering how … undeveloped she is.

* * *

A certain high school, not I'm serious, it's the actual name of the school, which I agree is stupid by the way. It's very … average for a school in Academy City, having a flat campus and having the front and back building with the front being the new one the back being the old one, both are a typical Japanese building, oh and we have a pool too.

I quickly go to my classroom, find my seat in the corner of the class and start reading my manga. After a while, suddenly there is a slap on my back, damn I hate it when people do that.

-Yo Kuro! You're early, and awake too no less, that's strange, don't tell the world is gonna end! Heck I didn't expect you to be here in the first place, especially the last day of … wow what happened to your face man!

The chatter box is Nishimura Nakago … maybe. To tell you the truth I haven't got around to remember all of my classmate name and this is the last day at school, sometime I feel like I don't even belong to this world. I only know this guy name because he sat next to me last year … I think. He's a pretty popular guy in class and some time I wonder why he's even talk to me, when I ask him he just said that I have no idea what the girl in my class think about me, which in turn, confuse me even more.

-Nothing, can you at least let me finish this!

Trying my hardest to concentrate on the magazine which proved to be futile since people are beginning to filled the class, the noise slowly rise up and Nakago show zero care.

-A fight again?, I don't know why you get in to fights so much but you should stop or at least get better at it …

It's not my fault those delinquent find my look insulting, well in my eye maybe they're lower than dirt waste of time but still, and I did get better at it, the "lucky bastard" yesterday just got me with a sucker punch, damn it thinking about him make my anger rise up.

-… at this rate the girls who like you will find you harder to approach and you'll never get a girl friend…

Easy for you to say, you already got a girlfriend. What girl in their right mind would like a silent brooding lazy-ass anyway. If they are I'll know, trust me, I know this kind of stuff, I'm no those dense harem protagonist in manga, I can't even be like them if I wish.

-… but lately the girls only has their attention on some first-year, the Delta Force they're called, especially Kamijou, he's a chick magnet and I heard that he's planning to build a harem, that LUCKY bastard, my Kiriko lately have been talking about him all the time, if there is girl you like then go for her quickly before it's too late. Life is short, you gotta take it more seriously man, I mean is there something you want to do, some dream you want to reach …

And he keep going like that until the teacher come, I just give my two cent here and there. Strangely enough, I find it comfortable, maybe it's because i don't like talking much and he need someone to listen to him, that's how out friendship work, and i'm fine with it.

-Oh and i have something to tell you, meet me on the roof at lunch break. Don't worry it's not a confession.

And with that he scramble back into his seat, the teacher wait until the class has settled down before beginning his lecture.

Here we go again, after a fierce battle, despite all my valiant effort to keep my eyes open for ten minute, i finally succumb to my laziness and fall asleep.

* * *

-Sorry i'm late, the teacher want to have a word with me, so what did you call me here for.

Nakago stood facing away from me, he's wearing earbuds, strange, he normally not very into music, i was about to call out for him a gain when he suddenly said.

-Have you ever heard about level upper?

* * *

The walk home seem longer than usual, i keep looking at my bag, in there is a old model mp3 player that contain "level upper". As i mentioned before Academy city is a giant research facility about superpower, the power come not variety in type but also in level, the higher level you are the more crazy stuff you can do with your power, the highest currently being level 5 who can basically laugh in the face of physic and science and the lowest is level 0 whose power so insignificant that it's not worth mentioning.

Everybody starting level is different and you can go up by practicing and patience, like level grinding, just more frustrating. Some can continuously advance from lv1 to lv5 like the case of the #3 but other can't improve no matter how much they try and the fact that higher level ESP will have more stipend, opportunity, respect lead to a hierarchical social structure that not unlike discrimination which is why we have "skill-out",loser thugs wannabe who unsatisfied with their placement but instead of improving themself, they band together and attack higher level student for the sake of proving them self and "rebel again the injustice of SYSTEM SCAN".

But well that what's happen when you give super power to a bunch of teenager and letting a machine determine the potential of human, you know what they said:" Artificial intelligent is no match for Natural stupidity".

Back to the topic, you see having higher level is the same, if not greater than having higher grade, and more appealing at that but if that the case, why is level upper still remains as a rumor? An easy way to rise power level should be consider a major breakthrough and made public as soon as possible, in the first place why listening to a song make you " level up" in a game base on quantum physic anyway?

Well somehow it work, it's hard to not believe a guy who jump off the roof to prove something to you. Nakago's power is level 1 Telekinetic, not a very flashy power but he enjoying laughing at my shocked when hovering 50 feet above the ground, that bastard. Then he proceed to rant about how awesome it is, complain about how much it cost and says it's totally worth it. He hastily press the mp3 player into my hand , mumble something about Noriko and "bros before hoes" before sprinting off, poor guy, must have hold all in that in from last night.

* * *

Some shouting from afar bring me back to reality, some guy is dashing through the crowd like being chased by the devil, he's coming straight at me, constantly shouting "Make way". Wait a minute, that guy look familiar, spiky hair, a certain high school uniform, even their voice sound alike. Maybe all of my irritation will be vented after all, I immediate stand in the middle of his path.

-Hey you!

It took a second but recognition flash through his face, yep that's the guy alright. Time for some beat down.

-I'm gonna fucking rip you a new one you bast...

A punch is threw at my face before i even finish but i manage to side step just in time, like hell he's gonna get me a second time. He continue running without missing a step, so that's how it is, when i catch him he is dead. I immediately begin chasing him but before i even take two step i was shoved from behind, a bunch of noisy thug is running after him, obviously not for an autograpth, pushing down everyone in their way.

-Get out of the way!

-Get that fucker!

-That coward is pretty good at running away!

Look like i have to get in line ... fuck it that bastard it not getting away. I instantly get on my feet and give chase.

Turn out that bastard isn't running very fat, it's just those monkey-IQ delinquent have been having too much alcohol, cigarette and wearing boot with no functionality. Suddenly, all the shouting stop, my body go numb and at the speed i was running, i hit the asphalt rolling. I can't feel anything but the fact that my body is convulsing mean that i was it by electric, most likely from an Electromaster. I tried to look behind in an awkward position, people is parting way for a girl who's sparking like a tesla coil which make it even harder for me too see her exprssion, several thugs behind me suffer the same fate. She continue walking nonchalantly without paying attention to the battlefield-like scene around her, mumble something about "idiot" and "good samaritan".

Maybe i should have get in line after all. That LUCKY bastard

* * *

When i manage make it back into the dorm, it's almost curfew, fortunately i was able to drag myself out of there before Anti-skill arrive. Next time, screw " teacher courtesy", and i'm gonna freaking find that guy and give him a beating even if i have to turn the school up side down ... That is if i could get off my lazy ass and actually do it though, it seem hardly worth the effort ...

Going about the usual evening routine, take a bath, have a quick dinner which mean another ice-cream can join the overflowing pile at the sink ... maybe i should REALLY take them out ... soon ... Flipping through the channel of the TV and found nothing interesting, i turned it off, useless piece of scrap. There is only one thing to do before bed which is "level grinding". I know that in this mood i'll probable don't get anything done and will just wait my time but i've already skipped last night and considering my lazy nature, i shouldn't make that a habit

"Level grinding" is just a fancy way of saying practicing, and no i don't go around picking a fight with random people and earn experience point, my power doesn't work that way and no one in their right mind would do it anyway. My grinding is much more boring, it consist of a incandescent light bulb with its outer glass bulb and filament removed. My goal is to create a coiled coil of pure tungsten filament in the right size, it's harder than it sound, at least for me, if the shape is not right and filament will snap and if the material is not pure it'll not light up at all. I touch the model filament for preference.

_Judging the concept of creation._

_Hypothesizing the basic structure._

_Duplicating the composition material._

Don't worry it's not a spell you occult lunatic, this is the city of science, magic is not real, it's my mantra, my guideline of sort, i have perfect the first two line in six month and have been working on the third ever since.

The first one snap as soon as i plug in.

The second one doesn't not light up and instead emitting worrisome spark.

The third one make a small explosion.

Just as expected the frustration adding up to the irritation is even worse than last night and the numbing hand didn't help much but i keep changing the light bulb and try again and keep going at it until mid night. Now i know what you're think, this is nothing like the slacker that always fall asleep in class. Well it's not because the event today ignite my hidden firery passion or anything. It's just that my power, as well as esper power in general, have always been a interesting subject to me. As you all know esper's power is based on a hard-to-name quantum theory but in layman-s term, esper are people who project their personal reality into the outsite world.

You see everybody perceive reality in a different way and esper are people who's capable of replacing the standard reality with their own personal reality, effectively make the natural law of the world like physic dance in their hands. It's because that an esper's power is borned from one's own personal reality that it's often believe to reflect the owner reality. The more someone's disconnect from the standard reality and in touch with their own personal reality the more powerful they are.

Called my ignorant but that's why i don't really hate SYSTEM SCAN or this hierarchical social structure. To me level 0 are those that take reality at it is and is bounded by it they believed that they've worked as "hard" as everyone else but can't improve, went something doesn't go their way they blame their circumstances instead of improving themself. Those who see the world through their own eyes, keep chasing their dream and ambition even if it's impossible, those who disregard the cold hard rule of reality, break out of it, make their own rule and following it are those that deserve respect even even if they're not always the nicest guy. The power to change is not to be earned but to be taken by those with enough courage.

**_ "Is there something you want to do, some dream you want to reach."_**

But if one's power reflect one's own reality, then what's about me, the one who possess the power of a FAKER. How do i see the world differently from anyone else, what is my dream, my ambition, what's giving me the power to bend reality and why is it in the form of FAKING it. Is there a reason for me to possess this power, is there any meaning, what is my purpose in this world. I have been practicing my ability, looking for the answer, but no matter how much i try i can't take another step, i'm not blaming the system, the problem obviously lies in myself. Maybe it's because i don't have a goal, a dream to strive forward too, i've been walking aimlessly around, unable to fine the finish line. But it's exactly because i don't know what my dream is that i've been working so hard on my ability to find it in the first place, it's a paradox circle and i'm stuck ...

...

...

Or may be it's because i've got it backward ...

...

... Maybe.

... Just maybe.

My eyes fall on the school bag that's thrown haphazardly in the corner of the room, inside it is a old model mp3 player contain " Level upper".

I still don't trust it that much, in fact, i know it's gonna end badly, if it's really as convenient as people say then everybody should have been using it already, after all isn't the reason this city is founded in the first place? There gotta be some catch and i know i'll get what i deserve for this act of "cheating"

... But ...

It's not a convenient shortcut that i want in the first place. No. What i want is a glimpse of what to come, i don't desire a goal but a starting line, all i want is a first step out of this never ending routine. the only question is, is there really no other way? Is the price really worth it.

... Doubt ...

... Deliberation...

... Hesitation ...

... Delaying the inevitable ...

...

As i got the bed, earbuds in ears, the last thing i see is a shadow falling through the window before the familiar yet somehow strange embrace of sleep claims me.

* * *

**A/N**:You may not like the way my OC way of thinking, it's suppose to be that way because trust me i hate him too but that's the reason he will have to change.

Bye for now.


	3. Mayfly

**A/N**: Well this is it, the last chapter of the Level upper arc and probably the last chapter of this story as well, maybe I'm not really cut out for this after all. Even thought our time together is short, i sincerely thank everyone who have supported me all this time. Who know, maybe i'll decide to see this little pipe dream of mine through to the end. If not then maybe some day you guy will hear from me again, if that time ever come i hope that you guy will still supporting me just like this time. Without further ado, here you go

* * *

Chapter 3: Mayfly

**Commence Dream Sequence ... IN HD**

"And the man, after drawing the holy sword from the stone, is crowned the King of Britain, together with his twelve trusted Knights of the Round, he defeat countless invader and bring peace to his country. The End. Ok time to sleep, i must say i'm surprised by your taste in fairy tale Kuro, tell me do want want to be a King instead a handsome prince rescuing a beautiful princess?"

"No mom, King and prince and princess is boring, what i want is to be ..."

* * *

Waking up, again to the annoying sound of that infernal clock. I show it no mercy this time, the clock hit the ground with a satisfying CLANK, however the damn thing just keep on ringing. The room is entirely way too hot, did the power go out overnight? The fact that Academy City have the most stable supply of energy and water in the world mean that the is the result of someone's misconduct, may God have mercy on their soul if i get my hand on them.

I soon as i sit up from the bed, i know this is gonna be a terrible day. The mattress is wet ( no i DID NOT have an accident) and so is my clothes. Said clothes is sticking to my skin due to the sweat couple with the fact that the air in the room is damp and hot make it extremely uncomfortable and suffocating. Despite not being a morning person i hastily get out of bed and open all the window in the room, then i immediately proceed to my daily morning routine, damn never though that changing clothes could felt so good before. There is a missed call from Nakago last night, i must have been to focused on my practice, i immediately call him again ... no answer. Guess it's nothing important ... right?

Time to face music ... yep, just as i fear. My stash of Haagen-Daz ... gone ... damn whoever cause this blackout to hell, and when they're there, damn them again. Taking out of of the ruined ice-cream and all the can in the sink, slam shut the fridge, slam shut the door, i need to get out of here or else i'll go crazy, and this is still early in the morning.

* * *

It's been a long time since i last take a walk outside. Despite my terrible attendance, i usually just sleep through the day or practice my power at home when i'm not in school, yep, shut-in extraordinaire right here. When i was young I enjoy going out a lot, wonder what happened, come to think of it, as soon as i got out of the dorm my mood instantly get better, however in place of it there is an unsettling feeling. Nah, perhaps some fresh air is all that i need, maybe i'll crash at the arcade or something, i'll just get something to eat first.

I bought a crepe from a conveniently nearby stand, the shopkeeper also give my a strange frog mascot, who would want this lame kiddie stuff i can never fathom, unless they are, well, kids. Now for something to drink, a vending machine would do, as i recall there is one at the park.

Academy City is truly a city of constant innovation, even their juice are experimental. "Homemade Cold Wind ~ A Sweet-Red Bean Soup "With Grain**"**, too gloomy, "Duel Ranch Specialty Pork-Cutlet Sandwich Drink", too weird, "Soybean Flour Condensed Milk", ok i'll bite. I put in an extremely rare 2000 yen note, press the button and wait ... and wait ... and wait ... WHAT THE FUCK, this machine ate my god damn money, i was gonna turn it into scrap metal when i realize that the 2000 note is still in my hand ... what the hell? this is weird. Maybe i'm just mistaken, just calm damn, put the note in, press the button, and wait ... and wait ... and wait ...

...

...

This time i send i punch straight at that piece of crap. The alarm didn't sound, which proved that this vending machine is old and broken down. But that's not important, the moment my fist touch the machine, information about its component and machinery flash through my head.

_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure_

_Duplicating the composition material_

_Imitating the skill of its making._

Bewilder, i slowly reach my hand to the empty space next to the machine, and concentrate ... Immediately an identical machine materialized right next to the old one ... Could this be ... I take out another note and put it in the _fake_ machine, press the button and wait, sure enough a _fake_ can of juice pop out. I just stood there, frozen, after a moment, the _fake_ machine, along with the _fake_ can of juice, vanish with a small sound of broken glass.

The event the night before come back to me.

So that's it huh? Level upper really work, the rumor seem to be true, for once . This is weird, i thought i would be happier, no sense of exhilaration, no sense of accomplishment, just the unsettling feeling that refuse to leave my gut. Maybe i should go back to my dorm and figuring out the full extend of my recently improved power, no, maybe i should have some fun with it first.

Looking around for something potentially exciting, nope, just the boring everyday scenery. Wait, the large monitor outside of a shopping mall nearby is displaying some of Academy City latest invention, including the newest model hoverboard. Normally just visual of the object is not enough for exact duplicating but the screen briefly show the hologram of the inner working of the hoverboard.

_Judging the concept of creation_

_Hypothesizing the basic structure_

_Duplicating the composition material_

_Imitating the skill of its making._

A grin crept onto my face.

* * *

It seem that 30 years technology advance still can't be consider a futuristic setting yet, sure we may have something like a space elevator but i heard there are some major problems occur right at the day of the opening ceremony. Case in point, the hoverboard may seem cool and is definitely an unusual sight at first glance but it still just stop at being a sporty and fancy entertainment for young teenager, it can't fly very high, its speed is incomparable to a car and it definitely wont safe me if i was to fall from a 50 feet building.

Maybe it's just that I don't know how to probable control it yet, _Projection_ doesn't come with an instruction manual but seriously, a shame really but still all it take is a bit of balancing and concentration, it's not very har ... oops, sorry,wait! That spiky hair guy seem familiar ... a skyward scream interrupts my musing.

" Fukou Da!..."

Nevermind, sorry man, i really am, guess you'll have some extra shopping to do.

Admittedly, the wind blowing through my hair, scream of panic and marvel of bystander sure is relaxing, but the unsettling feeling in my stomach still haven't subside, especially the closer i got to the dorm. Maybe i should crash at the arcade, there're still lots of time left ... Wait, something'd not right, why do i, shut-in extraordinaire find the strength to wake up so early in the morning, i usually just sleep in until noon. The blackout can't be that bad since i have slept through worse things, like the calculus teacher.

What is with these feeling, the justified but too intense urge to leave the dorm this morning, the spur to just messing around in the street instead of returning to my dorm and figuring out my power even though the electricity problems must have been fixed by now. In fact, everytime i think about going back to my dorm, that idea is immediately shot down, maybe i'm just paranoid, It's probably nothing ... Wait, there it is again, something is definitely wrong. I'm immediately make an U-turn straight back to the dorm.

I have to get back to the dorm.

There's probably nothing though.

I have to get back to the dorm.

Maybe I'm just exaggerating things.

**I have to get back to my dorm.**

It's just my imagina...

Black smoke cloud the sky. Heat washing through my body in waves.

The dorm is on fire. And nobody around as far as the eye could see.

* * *

What's going on? Who did this? Why hasn't anyone notice this? For that matter, where is everyone? The unsettling feeling is gone too.

No, wait! Somebody's walking out of the burning building, it's a man, no, a VERY tall boy. He's wearing a black priest robe but no the kind you see giving lecture in the church every weekend. His long hair is dyed red, he's wearing rings on all of his finger, his ear is pieced with several rings and he has a barcode tattoo under his right eye. The most important point is however, there is a girl in white nun habit on his shoulder, her back is bleeding.

In short, he look like a typical shounen villain.

"Hey you, what the hell happened here?

Surprise flash across his face but only for a moment, he answer calmly.

"We're just visiting some relative here, but he's not here, the dorm suddenly caught fire and i just manage to get her out of here, now if you excuse me i need to find help as soon as possible, can you call the fire department for me? Thank."

And with that he walks away. Wow, there are so many thing wrong with that lame half-ass excuse i don't know where to begin.

BANG!

And it's look like he know that too as he react accordingly and jumped back to avoid the bullet.

"That wound is not something you can get from a fire, and no offense man, you look totally suspicious."

The cat is out of the bag, there is no reason to keep up this farce, he gently set the girl down and narrow his eyes at me threateningly.

"And here I am, in one of my rare mood and decide to spare a life in god's name. Well whatever, i'm suppose to destroyed all evidence and witness anyway. I don't know how you got pass the _Opila rune_ but consider it a cruel joke of fate, may you find peace in death."

While he's too busy with his cliche villain line, i immediately load in another futuristic looking bullet with three spring-loaded fins that deploy upon ejection from the gun. It's call the _Taser XREP_ ( extended range electro projectile ), and is the most commonly use non-lethal bullet by Anti-skill. It cause "neuromuscular incapacitation" which is not based on pain and cannot be overcome, a taser in bullet form.

You must be wondering if i'm a weapon freak since i know all of those useless information. The truth is this is my first time firing a real gun, i just know how to, the same go with the bullet, i have never seen one before, i just know.

The reason that, in Academy City, student is encouraged to improve their power and the city itself provide their best and suitable support when it come to power development. With powers that with great utility but require vast amount of technical knowledge to be useful like mine, Electromaster, Technopath, ... they occasionally invite is to large Expo or Exhibition for us to get in touch with the latest technology. For mundane but useful skill and knowledge, instead of forcing us to spend hours upon hours cramming it, which proved to be not very effective, they just hook us to a machine called TESTAMENT, which basically mean using bioelectric signals to "download" the knowledge straight to our brain.

In short, this is the first time all the knowledge that has been forced into my head become useful.

"_Kenaz. Purisaz Naupiz Gebo**"**_( _Flame. A Gift Of Pain For The Giant_).

That guy must have realized i have no intention to listening to his rant. A sword of flame suddenly appear in his hand and he immediately swung it downward.

I instinctively rise both my hand and cover my face, but immediately realize that it won't help much.

The sword connect and explode violently. Heat waves, flashes of light, explosive noise, and black smoke burst in every direction.

"Maybe i overdid it. Oh well what done is done. Though this is a little late, if you have any complain, please give it to god, my name is Stiyl Magnus but i geuss Fortis931 is fine too."

With the same amount of care as someone who just squash an ant, Stiyl begin walking back to the girl and presuming his business.

BANG! Another gunshot rang through the empty space and Stiyl hit the ground convulsing.

" Wha ... What? H ... How? That was a 3000 degree flame, even if his skin is made of iron he would melts like a sugar sculpture, there shouldn't even been any trace of him left!

Looking back in an awkward position, when the smoke is cleared, what he see standing where the body should have been splatter like a piece of gum is a slab of metal as big as a door.

"No way, there couldn't be any material that could withstand that temperature, even if there is the heat should have kill you just the same"

I walk out from behind the slab of metal with my hand covering my face from the smoke, a little disoriented by the loud explosion but otherwise mostly unharmed.

"You standing in the city of science, don't underestimate its power. Anyway there is material like that thought, _STARLITE_, which commonly use to build space shuttle. It can withstand and insulate from extreme heat, up to 10,000 degree, there still along way before we can go anywhere near the sun though. That conclude our little science 101, if you have any question, ask your freaking god."

I'm heading toward the girl to check her condition, Anti-skill can deal with that guy later. But as i walk pass his downed figure, i heard him mutter some thing.

"_Ash to Ash_

_Dust to Dust_

_Squeamish Bloody Rood"_

Two flaming sword suddenly appear in hi hand. I Immediately jump away from but it's already too late. Most esper wouldn't be able to use their power in that state, so I just made the same mistake that i just criticized that guy, which is underestimating the opponent, payback's a bitch i guess.

Another deafening explosion rang out, this time it's more violent and destructive than the last.

When the flames and smoke cleared, the entire area looked like hell.

Someone would think that a bomb has gone off here just second ago.

I laid across the burning asphalt, the hastily create piece of _STARLITE _safe my life, but my clothes is badly scorched and there is first and second degree burn all over my body.

I wobbly stand up, even if it's incredibly painful, if I stay down, I'll inevitably be finished.

That guy have struggle stand too, but unlike me, he's completely fine, even his clothes is not damaged, it's just the paralyzing effect of the bullet is leaving his body.

"Still alive i see, well good job so far, but i'm done playing around with you. I actually prepared a lot more in the dorm but the other guy didn't showed up and I'm too lazy to collect all of it and instead just burn it all down. Well this is a valuable lesson i guess, luckily I still have some spare."

He take out a bunch of card in his coat and throw them onto the ground, then he begin to chant.

"_MTWOTFFTO. (One of the five great elements from which the world is constructed.)_

_ IIGOIIOF. (The great flame of the beginning.)_

_ IIBOLAIIAOE. (It is a light of blessing that raises life and a light of judgment that punishes evil.)_

_ IIMHAIIBOD. (It is overflowing with calm blessings and with freezing misfortune that destroys cold darkness.)_

_ IINFIIMS. (Its name is fire and its role is the sword.)_

_ ICRMMBGP! (Be manifested and become the power that eats into my body!)"_

What the heck? This guy think this is some kind of RPG game or something? Maybe he's using a mantra to concentrate better just just mine, what what's the deal with those card.

The torso of Stiyl's priest's habit swelled out and forces from within popped off the buttons.

With the roar of flames sucking in oxygen, a giant mass of fire shot out from within his clothes.

It was not merely a mass of flames.

The crimson burning flames had something black and dripping like fuel oil at its core. It was in the form of a human. The thing was reminiscent of the seabirds dripping with black fuel oil after a tanker accident, and it was eternally burning.

"Its name was _Innocentius_. Its meaning was "I will surely kill you."

In that moment, I'm sure that the opponent I'm facing is not an ordinary esper.

In that moment, I know that nothing i do will work anymore, nothing can save me this time.

In that moment, I know i won't be walking out of this alive.

In that moment, I felt fear.

* * *

From then on, everything is a swirl of chaos and panic.

The giant flame god who bore the meaning of certain death spread its arms and charged toward me like a bullet.

A wall of _STARLITE _rise up but it just side-step out of the way and attack from the size, i quickly dive out and avoid a face-full of flaming fist. The flame monster stuck the ground and an explosion occur, blasting me away.

Thing just go on like that, the flame giant know no rest and i desperately try to stay alive, after every attack the burn on my body worsen, my vision getting more and more blurry and the heat make it hard to concentrate.

Everything i create that is not made of _STARLITE _instantly melted down, the heat radiating from the giant burn out every projectile and make it impossible to approach.

The situation is hopeless, the asphalt is melting under my feed and the same go for my shoes, i feel like I'm walking on lava.

There is no way for me to defeat this monstrosity, i should just lie down and let him make this quick. Or at least i can try and run away, not this kind of "avoid death as much as possible" run away but the "get the hell out of here" run away.

But i shot that idea down right away, why? I this another trick? No, it's like that idea didn't even cross my mind in the first place.

What wrong? It's not like i have never run away before, in fact, I used to just ignore all of it and don't get involved at all in the first place.

Why is it that inside of me, there a burning feeling of defiance, like i can't accept this kind of ending, a feeling that I want to do something very important and I want to do it no matter what.

Come to think of it, this feeling is very familiar, i have felt it , a long time ago.

_When my mom read me story about the legends of heroes_

_When i see some kid in my school got bullied_

_When i see a girl in my class cry._

"**_No mom, King and Prince and Princess is boring, what i want is to be ... "the heroes of justice_**"

Oh yeah, now that i remember, i used to think that way. I wanted to be a hero, I help anyone i come across and standing up for anyone who need it.

Now that i think about it, that was the only times when i felt truly happy.

But why? What happened? Why did I stop?

Another piece of memory that I didn't know I remember come back to me.

_I'm lying in and alley after getting beated up along with the guy I tried to save._

I regain consciousness in the hospital a day later to my mother teary eyes.

"**You have to stop doing stupid things like this Kuro, you are not a hero!**"

That's right, when you grow up, you realized that the world is not as beautiful as you thought. It's a cold dark place where everyone is for themself.

There is no hero, at least I'm no hero. They only exist in legends and manga.

Maybe that's why I'm still reading it even at my age.

I enjoy reading about heroes, their epic quest, their mighty feats, their heroic sacrifices.

But that doesn't change the fact that I'm just a normal person with no power.

When begging my parents to let me come to Academy City, i though that would change.

It's doesn't.

I'm still pretending, unable to let go.

People said that my dream is just a kiddie fantasy, and they're right.

When I was young I pretend that I'm the hero.

When I see a person in trouble, all I can do is pretend I didn't see anything and walk away.

Even now, I still can't get over those kiddie fantasy, even though I pretend that I've put that past me a long time ago

So that's it, pretending, _FAKING, _that's all I ever do, and that's all I ever good at.

The flame giant finally got me into a corner, behind me is the burning dorm, in front of me is the firery death god. The oily fuel within the flames writhed, changed form, and now seemed to be holding a sword in both hands. No, it was not a sword but a giant cross, over two meters long, of the crucifying type.

"There no where to run now, accept your fate, your sin and prepare to be purify by the flame of purgatory."

Running? If i want to, If would have done that a while a go already,after all I used to do it a lot in the past ... But what about now, why can't I no longer pretending, why did I stop turning my face away, why do i feel like i can't run away anymore?

Is it because I have power now? Do I feel like I can do it because my power can be call a _REAL_ power now?

But this power is not _REAL, _this is a _FAKE_ power with a _FAKE_ level I obtained from level upper.

So this courage must also be a _FAKE._

I see, even now I'm still pretending._  
_

Even now, I'm just a fake.

With a deafening roar, the flaming monster swung down the giant flaming cross.

I close my eye, but not because i give up. If I'm a _FAKE_ then so be it,even a _FAKE_ have its value, and I'll going in a manner befitting of a _FAKE._

IMAGINE THE STRONGEST WEAPON POSSIBLE.

What come to my mind is not a canon, rocket launcher, gun but a SWORD.

EVEN IF IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION, I'LL BELIEVE IN IT.

_Judging the concept of creation._

A sword that can only be drawn by the worthy. A sword that promise victory.

_Hypothesizing the basic structure._

A majestic sword with golden handle, with fairy letter engraved on the blade,It cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance for the description of "beautiful" will only dirty it.

_Duplicating the composition material._

The crystallization of the wishes of mankind.

_Imitating the skill of its making._

Forged and tamper within the planet, blessed by the fairy.

_Sympathizing with the experience of its growth_

It is sacred, weaved only out of hope.

_Reproducing the accumulated years._

The epic life of the legendary king flash through my eyes. Those story that have mesmerized me as a kid. The knowledge that I engraved onto my soul instead of being downloaded to me by a machine.

When i open my eye, i realized that not a moment have passed, the flaming cross is still being swung down, with the clumsiness of someone using a sword for the first time-as the TESTAMENT didn't seem to think this knowledge is important- i swung the sword up and parry the firery giant.

A _FAKE_ sword should have perish along with the _FAKE_ hero that's wielding it. What an appropriate ending for a _FAKE._

But it's the giant that got repelled.

At that time I didn't know.

In this world there exist something called the _**Idol**_** Theory**. The term used to refer to the phenomenon wherein an imitation of a whole or parts of a subject, the source, gains properties and attributes that are inherent to that source. That where the man who's standing before me draws his power from.

But like I said, as of the current moment, I didn't have that knowledge, but i still held the sword high above my head.

"**Those that take reality at it is and is bounded by it they believed that they've worked as "hard" as everyone else but can't improve, went something doesn't go their way they blame their circumstances instead of improving themself.**"

I don't really care that it's not suppose to work, or find it weird that it did. I only focus on acting out this farce until the end.

"**Those who see the world through their own eyes, keep chasing their dream and ambition even if it's impossible, those who disregard the cold hard rule of reality, break out of it, make their own rule and following it are those that deserve respect. The power to change is not to be earned but to be taken by those with enough courage.**"

The _FAKE_ hero called out the name of the _FAKE_ sword in his hand. A sword so famous that when you ask somebody to name a famous sword, you'll probably get its name as the answer.

"**EX...**"

The FAKE sword, an imitation of one of the most famous sword in man kind history, begin to glow in an intense yellow light.

At the same time, i feel that pain erupts through my entire body, I can feel that some of my organ has ruptured, blood explode out my body at random places. My voice however did not falter.

"...**CALIBUR**"

And the _FAKE_ hero swung down the FAKE sword.

And from the _FAKE _sword, an intense stream of light burst forth like a giant laser, it completely obliterates the flaming giant and continue to blown away the asphalt, heading straight at the priest, destroys all runes card on the ground. The man in question immediately pick up the girl and make a swan dive out of the destroyed path, making sure to use his body as a cushion.

A shockwave tore through the air around his ear, His sense of balance was partially destroyed, But he immediately sit up, summon two flaming sword in his hands and take a defensive stance in front of the nun. He don't know what happened, he don't know how did that happened, his only concern right now is the safety of the nun behind him.

As for me.

I stood there marvel at the destruction i caused.

So that's it huh?

I take a step forward.

_I'm no hero._

_But I can pretend to be one._

_I have no power._

_But I can pretend to have some._

I take a second step forward. My head is all stuffed up, my whole body is hot, i feel like my clothes is about to catch fire.

_But I feel so good._

_This feeling is what I've been looking for my whole life._

The third step. My muscle ache, i can barely walk, blood is escaping my body freely, there is not enough moisture in my eyes, everything is blurry, the next time i blink, i might never open my eyes again.

_The answer I have been desperately looking for is in front of my eyes all along. I just pretend I didn't see it._

_But no more._

The _FAKE _sword in my hand disappeared with a sound of broken glass and i hit the HOT hard floor moments later.

_I want to become ..._

* * *

The Calculate Fortress, more widely known as the Windowless Building by the citizen of Academy City, true to its name, it's a tall building that is literally windowless with no sight of corridor, stair, air duct or entryway making access only possible through a Lv4 Teleporter. It's not open to the general public and is constantly protected by strict security. This building is rumored to be the base operation of the General Superintendent of Academy City.

Somew_he_re inside the building, a quadrangular room is being light up dimly by the artificial light of countless monitor. In the middle of the room is a cylindrical tube filled with red alkaline, inside of it is a _Being _floating upside down. The _Being _is indescribable by any word other than _human_, that _human seemingly _pay no heed to the fact that _its _current position will make water go into _its_ nose or that the many monitor in the room is up side down in _its_ point of view.

"It's seem that i have miscalculated the potential of this subject."

Although he's the only one visible in this room, a second disembodied voice speak up, the temperature in the room suddenly drop even though there is obviously no ventilation.

"Really? He seem interesting enough, let me talk to him Aleister."

"Getting bored again i see? Then so be it."

* * *

Even after the boy has hit the ground, Stiyl shows no sign of relax, flaming sword still raised, sweat rolling off his face, eyes entirely focus on the downed figure. After a while, it's clear that the youth is not getting up, he heave a sign of relieve, checking the nun for any sign of injury, mind i chaos.

What was that? No, there is no question about it, that was definitely magic, is he a magician? That not true, judging by the state he's in right now, it's obvious that he's an esper. How did an esper learn to use magic anyway? Is he the same as that _Backstabbing Blade? _No, he didn't followed any ritual, his manipulation of his own internal energy is non-existent and it look like he doesn't have the first idea about magic beside smoke and mirror. In fact the only reason that it didn't backfire on him spectacularly is that the object was so _real_ that it's symbolic meaning is enough to get the job done.

In short, he was just lucky.

Summoning his flaming swords, Stiyl slowly approaching the boy, every step filled with caution and determination. He stood over the boy body, sword poised to strike. Lucky or not, the boy is a threat, to the magic side, to _her_. No, he won't let anything happen to _her, _he made a promise, _she_ may not remember it but he is, he will protect her from any harm, even if that mean burn down any and every threat, even potential one.

The phone in his pocket vibrates, Stiyl grits his teeth irritation but dispel the swords ad take out the phone anyway, after all anyone who has his number is important and they'd better have something equally important to talk about.

Unknown number.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the General Superintendent of Academy City, I have granted you access into the city to recover your objective and you're still allowed to do so, however i'll have to ask you to refrain from killing a citizen of Academy City for it's ill be violating the rule of trade secret. It will be no problem if it was a lv0, however this one is a full-fledged Esper of Academy City and a if magician defeating an esper, or vice versa, neither side will be able to remain silent. We will certainly take measure to ensure the existence of magic remain a secret of course."

"Bullshit, that guy have clearly used magic so you people are the one who violated the law first anyway."

"You must have realized that this is just a coincident, and considering the ... special circumstances that he was in, i doubt that something like this will happen again."

Stiyl set the phone on fire and throw it away, flaming swords in hands once again.

"Better safe than sorry"

Aleister doesn't show any concern for the rude hang up.

"I see, that's unfortunate."

"Look like your luck run out". The swords rise up, the time has come. The 3000 degree flame of purgatory will burn away the mortal body till there is nothing left and cleanse the soul of all sin. May god have mercy on his soul.

"Do not marvel at this, for an hour is coming when all who are in the tombs will hear his voice and come out, those who have done good to the resurrection of life, and those who have done evil to the resurrection of judgment. And many of those who sleep in the dust of the earth shall awake, some to everlasting life, and some to shame and everlasting contempt.

He who overcomes will inherit all this, and I will be his God and he will be my son.

But the cowardly, the unbelieving, the vile, the murderers, the sexually immoral, those who practise magic arts, the idolaters and all liars - their place will be in the fiery lake of burning sulphur. This is the second death."

After finishing his lengthy rite, the swords is mercilessly swung down.

" STOP!".

A fierce cry accompanied by the sound of breaking glass, Stiyl immediately jumps back, the swords in his hand are gone. Before him stood another young boy with spiky hair and similar generic school uniform. Another one that bypassed the Opila rune? Tch, This has going on for too long, my mana reserve is dwindling and I don't have enough rune for another Innocentius, better retreat for now.

With one less look at the bleeding nun, Stiyl disappear into the fire.

* * *

"...ey, you, are you alright?"

The sound of someone, most likely male, enter my ear. Do i look like i'm alright jackass, I'm fucking dying here, at least let me die in peace, damn that voice annoy me for some reason. I'm rolled onto my back, pain shoot through my entire body, thank a lot fucker, by now he must have realize how severely injured i am.

"Tired ... let me sleep ..."

"No! Don't sleep! Stay with me! help is coming."

"5 ... more ... minute ..."

"No! I said don't sleep god damn it! Think happy though! Wait, no, don't think about things like heaven! Think positive! Yeah, positive though, like you are gonna make it through this, just stay with me a little longer."

Man that guy is getting on my nerve, just piss off already bastard.

"F ... Fine ... Shut ... your trap ... mother ... fucker"

I forced open my eyes, my vision is blurry and the image is distorted by the heat of the flame leave my unable to make out the feature of the shadow in front of me, that's alright, if i had enough strength i'd have given that guy a knuckle sandwich. At least it let him know that I'm alive. There is an audible sigh of relieve.

"What happened here? Who was that guy? Why is everything on fire?"

"Kidnapped ... a nun ... burn ... all evidence ..."

"They came for Index?"

"You ... know her?"

"I treat her some food this morning, she said she's running away from some Magic Cabal, didn't believe her at first but it seem that this is no joke, just wait here, i have called the ambulance, help is on the way."

"No ... take her ... find help ... not citizen ... Academy City."

"But I can't leave you alone here! You look like you're gonna die any second now."

"So does she ... unlike me ... no help coming ... for her."

It take another minute but that guy finally get off his ass and carry the girl away. Not before finish saying his piece of course.

"Thank you! Try and stay alive ok? I'll come back for you later."

And with that he's gone, leaving me with TONS OF DEATHFLAG, return my ass! That fucker seriously annoy me. After a while, the sound of siren comes from afar, I allow my self to fall into the slumber I so desperately need and deserve.

And the pain is no more.

* * *

I open my eyes the the darkness. I'm floating in an endless void, cry of lamentation echo from afar.

...

So this is hell huh? A little more boring than i expected.

_"No, it's not boy, it's just a little punishment for the cheatcode you used."_

The temperature suddenly drop even though this is hell and I'm dead. I feel a _presence_, so _alienating_, so _powerful_ that it _overshadow_ everything and _oppress_ even reality itself. Its presence is so _granted_ I can feel it clearly yet at the same time unable to comprehend it.

"Who are you? ... What are you?"

_"I don't quite know myself, one things for sure though, I'm **beyond existence**."_

"So you are ... God? The capital "G" God? GOD? I though this is hell!"

_"No, I'm not God, and for that matter, this isn't hell, this is just the price you pay for your borrowed power."_

_..._

_... I have no choice ..._

_... I still remain a lv0 no mattler how much i try ..._

_... This city has a wall called "talent" that keep getting in my way ..._

_... My dream remain just a dream ..._

... _Level upper is the only way_ ...

...

Yeah now that i think of it those cry of "suffering" sound a little pathetic, so this is not hell after all. So this the the side effect of Level Upper ... Meh, i was expecting something worse, at least I'm not dead yet.

"_Oh that remain to be seen boy, I just want some answer from you while you're still alive. So tell my have you found the answer you seek_?"

"Yes, yes i have."

"An what is it."

"My dream, the thing i meant too ... no, the thing i WANT to do, I want to become, THE HEROES OF JUSTICE."

The _voice_ sound amused.

"_Saying something like that out loud in public will earned you nothing more than fits of laughter, you know that boy? Tel me are you satisfy with that answer_?"

"Of course"

"_Even though we both know that it's a pipe dream? Even though we both know that the pain and suffering in the world is too much for anyone to handle, you still one to shoulder that burden alone_?"

The cry of lamentation around me suddenly keep getting louder intensify to the point that it's unbearable. I just close my eyes and tune out the sound, pretending no to hear them, just like always, the only thing i good at.

"_What is this? Are you gonna turn your face away again? Are you gonna ignore the suffering around you thinking that you are powerless to stop it just like it has always been? Are you gonna abandon this path you just found so easily just like this_?"

I open my eye, the noise around my suddenly stop, falling back into the background just like before. I answer with a cocky smirk.

"Like hell i am, for the first time in a long time i have finally taken my first step, this is just my starting line and i'll keep charging forward, and i don't plan to stop anytime soon. You seem to have misunderstood me, i want to become the hero, not the all benevolent GOD that control all life and death, how i can be ignoring them if they've never reach me in the first place. T still think that the world is a wretched place . Sure I'll reach out for those that i come across and extend my hand to those that ask for it but after everything said and done, I'm just a small man with a small heart, I can only be moved by what in front of me, not what the world need."

"_I see, the path of only saving only those that you can or those that is close to you while forsaking the rest, the path that has been taken by many heroes of old_."

Images flash through the dark void before me.

_A king with a golden sword in hand cut down countless invader to protect his country._

_A girl who valiantly lead her people from he front, claiming victory and end the hundreds year war in just nine day._

_A knight with only a sword facing a giant dragon with fearless and unwavering determination._

"_BUT ..._"

_The same king kneeling on a hill of sword with a mortal wound after killing his own treacherous son, watching his country burn while dying in loneliness and betrayal._

_That same girl is burning on a stake, till the very last moment still believe in the lord that betrayed her and praying for the people that abandoned and condemned her._

_The invincible dragonslayer losing his life by a blade of betrayal striking him in the back, which kick start the tragedy of his wife revenge._

"_This is a long, unrewarding and treacherous path. No matter how much courage you assumed, how much power you borrow, how much **heroic **you pretend, in the end what you find is only despair and regret, tell me boy, are you still plan on continue with this pathetic pipe dream of your_?"

"I just told you didn't? This is just the beginning, until this soul burned away and this body crumble to dust, i'll never stop. Beside, what is their ending have anything to do with me anyway? Our path maybe the same, But _**I**_ am the one that will walk it, and I will walk it _**MY OWN**_** WAY**."

"_Laughable, with borrowed power, borrowed courage, borrowed ideal, can you still consider it your own path?_"

"You misunderstood me again, i don't plan on being a cheap knock-off forever, one day the power i borrow shall become my power, the courage i borrow shall become my courage, the ideal i borrow shall become my ideal and the path i share shall become my own path. Only then that my dream will be truly fulfilled. Only then that I can become a real hero ... No ... I will still be a fake but I'll be the _**FAKE THAT MORE REAL THAN THE REAL THING**_. What i find at the end of my road is mine, because of me, and for me only. I'll be the one to judge it value."

"_Hahaha, interesting, then I shall be there to witness it, the moment you find what lies at the end of your journey_."

And with that the _voice_ along with its _presence_ fade into nothingness.

There is only me, the darkness and the silent cry in the background. What now? I am the damsel in distress now, guess the only thing i can do i wait for the _real _hero to save the day. This punishment is boring, therefore it suck, and thus it's kinda a real punishment. May as well sleep it off like i always do, I still didn't have the nap that I oh so desperately need and deserve.

And the suffering around me is no more.

* * *

"_I'm back Aleister_."

"How was your trip?"

"_He's surprisingly selfish and petty, with a distorted sense of heroism to boot. He's the same yet the absolute opposite of that Imagine Breaker boy, which make him interesting nonetheless_."

"Distorted?"

"_He's want to help people, but not because it's the right thing to do, it's because he just WANT to. In a way he's doing it for himself, rather than for the people he save_. A selfish hero with no self-sacrifice, only self-satisfaction."

"What do you mean? It's normal for human to value oneself above other, I see no disparancy in that."

_"I know it's normal for human to always consider their own happiness before other, and some take delight in helping other but have you seen anyone who's only able to feel happiness through the happiness of other?_"

"I see, that's intriguing, what happen in the past that make him have that way of thinking i wonder?"

_"That why I called him distorted, if somebody is like this they probable watch their parents shot in a dark alleyway, but i combed through his memory, he have an absolutely normal and happy family, he doesn't even have any sob story to tell. Apparently he's just born that way_."

"I see, then that's bring more risk in using him then, his value is not very high in the start any way. I can use him to shorten some step in my plan then dispose of him as soon as possible, unless you have others thing in mind."

"_It's alright, use him however you want? Just a warning Aleister, he's like a mayfly?_"

"Mayfly?"

"_What do you know about them Aleister_?"

"An insect belonging to the order of Ephemeroptera ..."

"_They are call "one-day fly", they are insignificant little bug the live almost all they live in water and only acquire wings to fly once they mature, and even then their life only last from minutes to a day._"

"I fail to see the connection."

"_One day, Aleister, the time will come for him to show his true worth, the insignificant life he has been leading up until then will show its real value in that and only that moment, and it will be extinguished in that same moment. It's the moment of a life time, and that moment will pass so fast that no one is gonna remember it, but that insignificant little moment ..._

_... is enough to last a life time_"

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it folk, thank you for having putting up with me this whole time. Once a gain i thank those who has been supporting me this whole time. Even if this fic end up buried in the rubble of the internet, please, even if just for a moment, believe that somewhere in the ToAru world there is a certain fake hero, that's enough for me. Good bye and good luck.

**P/S:**Cyber cookies for anyone who know all the heroes that is mentioned in this chapter.


End file.
